


The Badger of Valley 溪谷之獾

by kakakc



Series: Never tickle a sleeping dragon 別驚醒沉睡中的龍 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鷹來到溪谷此處。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badger of Valley 溪谷之獾

淙淙流水和微微涼風，使稻穗搖曳、令紅葉紛飛。

 

時值秋季，此處乃山中溪澗與湖泊匯聚之處、豐收時節最為富饒之地；人民的笑容一直以來都是這片土地贈予Helga Hufflepuff最珍貴的禮物。

她站在陽台上觸目一望無際的麥田，喜見農家的孩童領著羊群邊哼著歌謠走過其中，觀賞著候鳥成群緩緩劃過天空，聆聽著細碎蟲嗚不絕於耳。

 

她也在等待著。

 

一陣風隨之而來，拂過她的金髮和微笑，並帶來了她預期中的客人──

 

一隻鷹精準地落下於陽台上，巨大的雙翼剛收起便化成了人身，只有幾片落下的棕紋羽毛，輕如枯枝落葉。

 

「如此唐突來訪，還請見諒。」

「哪裡、我正期待著高貴的鷹遠渡而來…」她仰頭迎向藍袍黑髮的巫女，即使身戴金冠仍然誠懇地牽起自己鵝黃色的裙擺，輕行了一個見面禮：「再說，能夠接待當今最為睿智的大預言家是我的榮幸。」

「令人意外，我以為不會從 _謙虛的黑獾_ 口中聽到如此客套的話。」Rowena邊回禮，邊挑了挑眉。

她卻笑聲如鈴：「並非恭維，我打從心底久仰來自峽谷深處的鷹之家族的名聲。」

「這並非讓我更難以招架麼？明知道我這趟來的目的正是為了同樣的東西。」

Rowena不禁失笑，對於好客的哈夫帕夫早有所聞。

 

一如所有禮節的要求，Helga邀請她坐下，並拿出了上好的葡萄酒和金杯以示款待。

 

兩個巫女對坐於陽台上，夕陽斜斜而耀目地，形成了黃金遍灑大地與黑夜來臨前夕的巨大對比。

黑色長髮和金色曲髮相差如晝與夜，彷彿自太古之初便已站於此，只為觀看日升月沉，星海轉移。

 

「…果然到了 _那個時刻麼？_ 您的預言。」

首先是Helga打破了沉默。

 

Rowena因為夕陽而輕瞄起了眼睛：

「 **再也沒有比現在更適合的時候了** 。」

 

「興建學院一事…」

Helga頓了一下，再問：

「言下之意──是 _需要我們的名聲嗎？_ 」

 

「您真坦誠。」Rowena微微一笑，並沒有否認：「深受人民愛戴的哈夫帕夫，以其忠誠的名聲與仁慈的治政而得名，種種都是我這種峰芒過露又顯得咄咄逼人的預言世家所欠缺的。因此為了建立這片土地上第一所學院，您的支持與及參與是不可或缺的。」

Helga卻飛快地搖了搖頭：「請不要妄自菲薄，您需要我們的忠誠，哈夫帕夫必有所給予。更何況這是為了下一代與未來的孩子，我和我的家族必然會負上這至為重要的責任、並將之視為畢生的己任──以協助學院的建成。」

然後，安靜中，溫和不知不覺地醞釀成認真：

「但是有一點，鷹之女士，您必須知道── **忠誠只存於平等關係之上，盲目的忠誠只叫愚昧** 。」

Rowena的藍眼也轉深： 

「您是指能讓您…、不，我是指能讓哈夫帕夫信服的對等契約嗎？」 

「沒錯，教學中，我們所重視的除了智慧和知識之外更需要一顆善良美好的心靈。」Helga的手指落在自身的胸口之上：「所以我們的參與即代表包容和共處，這一點即使是 _純血論_ 也不能有所阻礙。」 

「我個人贊同您的觀點。」黑髮巫女再次頷首，給予確定。 

金髮巫女卻露出擔憂的神色： 

「但其他參與者會否抱持同樣開放的態度？」她意有所指，猶疑了半刻後還是不得不說出口：「抱歉，我實在無法裝著沒嗅到沼澤的氣味；障氣太重了，還有黑魔法的痕跡……」 

「不愧是獾，嗅覺太好了呢。」Rowena拂了一拂藍袍，嘆了一口氣，給自己再施了幾個咒：「別的參與者我也許無法保証，但作為創建者的其中一份子我必站在支持您的立場上。因為您已站在為學院爭持著最大利益的一方了。」 

Helga聞言不禁展開微笑，拿起刻著獾紋的金杯盛滿甘美葡萄酒： 

  


「那樣，雷文克勞擁有哈夫帕夫的忠誠。」 

  


兩隻金杯相碰，清脆一聲如同一個承諾換來一輩子的忠誠。 

  


「為我們的 **未來** 敬一杯吧。」 

  
  


Rowena在離開前問： 

「冬天將要來了，留下您的領地和子民們沒關係嗎？」 

  


Helga迎風而笑： 

「請不用擔心，獾是活在冬季的。」 

  


鷹再次踏上旅程，獾自長眠的地穴中甦醒過來，既是黑暗時代的開始，也是結束。 


End file.
